


Glow

by grayparticles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>무스타파에서 반대의 결과를 상정한 단문. RotS 직후, pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

그는 문을 열기 전 이미 방 안의 상황을 짐작하고 있었다. 문틈으로 복도에까지 번져 나온 비릿한 냄새에 살짝 눈살을 찌푸리며, 아나킨 스카이워커는 손잡이를 돌렸다. 남자의 모습은 보이지 않았지만, 아나킨은 당황하지 않았다. 남자는 이곳을 떠날 수 없었다.

흰 바닥에 떨어진 핏자국을 따라 아나킨은 발걸음을 옮겼다. 가장 안쪽에는 또다시 문이 있었고, 이번에는 잠긴 채였다. 그러나 그것은 아나킨에게 조금도 문젯거리가 아니었다. 복잡한 걸쇠를 간단하게 해제하며, 아나킨은 마지막으로 남자에게 문을 잠그지 말라고 경고했던 것이 언제인지 떠올렸다. 그 모든 의미 없는 저항들.

예상대로 남자는 침대에 앉아 있었다. 등을 돌린 채 멍하니 창문 밖을 바라보는 남자의 뒷모습을 보며, 아나킨은 손을 뻗었다. 왼쪽 날개뼈의 바로 안쪽, 그리 날카롭지 않은 끝으로 온통 헤집어진 살이 빠르게 아물었다. 또 다른 의미 없는 저항.

"왜 그랬어요, 괜히 아프기만 할 텐데."

그의 목소리에도 오비완 케노비는 돌아보지 않았다. 아나킨은 오비완의 앞으로 가, 창문에서 흘러나오는 빛을 등지고 섰다. 그제야 오비완은 고개를 들었다. 저녁의 햇빛이 들이쳐, 아나킨의 모든 선이 금빛으로 반짝이고 있었다. 오비완은 옛 제자의 짙푸른 눈을 한참이나 보았다. 그가 자신에게서 무엇을 찾고 있는지 알고 있는 아나킨은 살짝 웃으며 그의 오른손을 잡았다.

오비완의 손끝에 묻은 피와 살점을 아무렇지도 않게 자신의 옷 소매로 닦아낸 아나킨이, 이어서 그의 손에 마주 깍지를 꼈다. 오비완은 눈을 깜빡였다. 여전히 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 예전 같으면 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지, 적어도 무슨 기분인지는 알 수 있었다. 그들을 묶어놓았던 감정의 결합은, 아나킨이 자신의 손으로 직접 끊었다.

"심장 바로 뒤까지 깊숙이 넣었으니까, 죽지 않는 이상 못 빼내요."

그리고 당신은 자신의 손으로 죽을 수 없지, 아나킨이 결론짓듯이 말했다. 그의 말이 옳다는 것을 오비완 역시 알고 있었다. 오비완의 시선이 아나킨의 몸으로 향했다. 그는 어떠한 무기도 지니지 않은 채였다. 오비완은 그가 더 이상 자신의 앞에서 무장하지 않기 시작한 시점을 정확히 기억했다.

오비완은 아나킨이 자신의 부탁을 기다리고 있다는 '사실'을 알았다. 만일 그가 부탁하기만 한다면, 아나킨은 선뜻 그의 심장 뒤에 위치한 이물질을 넣었을 때와 마찬가지로 아무렇지도 않게 빼낼 것이다. 혈중 미디클로리언 농도를 논 센서티브 수준 이하로 강제적으로 낮추는 장치가 심어진 이후, 오비완은 조금도 포스를 느낄 수도, 사용할 수도 없었다.

감각 하나를 잃는 기분이었다. 예전에는 자연스럽게 인지했던 것들이, 이제는 그의 능력이 닿지 않는 곳에 있었다.

"맞아요. 저는 아직 기다리고 있어요, 마스터."

더 이상 오비완은 자신을 찾아오는 유일한 사람에게서 어떠한 유대도 느끼지 못했다. 반대로 아나킨이, 예전처럼, 그의 머릿속을 탐지하는 것은 가능했다. 그것이 이렇게 끔찍한 기분일지는 몰랐다고 오비완은 생각했다.

"……내 머릿속에서 나가."  
"원하신다면."

아나킨은 과장되게 대답했다. 어느새 한 쌍의 해가 모두 지평선 아래로 내려갔고, 어두워진 바깥과의 대비로 창문에 그들의 모습이 비쳤다. 아나킨이 아무렇지도 않게 말을 이었다. 그것은 대화보다는 독백에 가까웠다.

"아이들은 잘 자라고 있어요."  
"……."  
"저와 파드메를 빼닮았죠. 레아는……."

부드러운 목소리로 자신의 혈육에 대한 이야기를 늘어놓는 아나킨을 보며, 오비완은 다시 한 번 그를 읽어내려고 시도했다. _그에겐 아직 선한 마음이 있어요._ 오비완은 확신할 수 없었다.

푸른 눈에는 어떠한 흔적도 비치지 않았다.


End file.
